cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (1958 - ) Voice Actor Deaths in Film *''Rock And Rule'' (1983; animated) [Sailor]: Disintegrated by a laser cannon fire through a telephone booth by Toad (Chris Wiggins). *''Puss In Boots'' (1997;animated) [The Sorcerer]: Eaten by Basil The Cat (Rob Paulsen) after he turns into a mouse while mocking his fear of them. (Played for comic effect). *''Team America ''(2004) [Alec Baldwin]: Shot to death by Kim Jong Il (Trey Parker) with the last shot causing his head to explode. (Played for comic effect). *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) [Leroy/Leelu/Schlump]: Both Leroy and Leelu, being characters in 2012, die sometime in the 21st Century. Though not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the film. Schlump is killed in an explosion, along with Fleb (Frank Welker), when the Planet Express ship shoots a Doomsday device at their own ship. *''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs'' (2008) [Kif Kroker]: Crushed to death when the missile he's caught on flies back into the ship it was fired from, crashing into the inside. He is later brought back to life by Yivo (David Cross). *''Frozen'' (2013; animated) [King Agnarr]: Drowns with Jennifer Lee (Queen Iduna) when their ship sinks in a storm. Deaths in Television *''The Critic: Frankie and Ellie Get Lost ''(1995; animated) [Orson Welles]: Appears as a ghost to a Margo Sherman (Nancy Cartwright), informing her that her parents, Franklin (Gerrit Graham) and Eleanor (Judith Ivey), are alive, then proceeds to eat fishsticks. (He appears earlier in the episode in a video will. Maurice also voiced Welles in the episode Eyes on the Prize.) (Played for comic effect) *''Duckman: Noir Gang ''(1996;animated) Bogart/Peter Lorre/Sydney Greenstreet: Humphrey Bogart is shot to death (offscreen) by an assassin hired by Tamara La Boinque (Bebe Neuwirth). Peter Lorre and Sydney Greenstreet survive. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Bloodlines (1996; animated)'' [Deepak/Pasha Peedler]: "Deepak" is thrown off a building by Vikram (Nick Jameson), he only appears in flashbacks. "Pasha Peedler" lives! *''Futurama: The Problem with Popplers (2000; animated) ''[Lrr, Waiter]: The "Waiter" is disintegrated with a ray-guy by "Lrr" after annoying him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest 1 ''(2000; animated) [Kif Kroker]: In the anthology "Terror at 500 Feet", he is crushed to death, alongside Zapp Brannigan (Billy West), when the giant Bender (John DiMaggio) steps on the tank they're in. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Time Keeps on Slipping (2001; animated) ''[Aracheneon]: Playing a atomic superhuman spider, he is accidentally squashed to goo when Thorias (John DiMaggio) shoots him with a basketball from his chest cannon. *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well (2001; animated) ''[Harry S. Truman]: Dies of heart failure in 1972. Though not mentioned, it is a given considering the setting of the show (and the fact that is how the real Harry Truman died). *''Futurama: A Pharaoh to Remember (2002; animated) ''[Pharaoh Hermenthotip]: Crushed to death when the nose from his statue falls on him. He dies when talking to Bender (John DiMaggio). *''Futurama: Godfellas (2002; animated) ''[Space Pirate/Malachi]: "Space Pirate" is killed in an explosion when Bender (John DiMaggio) is shot through the torpedo tube and goes through the pirate's ship, causing it to spin out of control and blow up. "Malachi" is killed in an explosion (along the other Shrimpkins) when they nuke themselves out of existence. *''Futurama: Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch (2003; animated) ''[Atilla the Hun/Evil Lincoln]: Both characters, along with Jack the Ripper (John DiMaggio) and Moriatry (David Herman), are sucked into space when Zapp Brannigan (Billy West) shoots inside the Nimbus, blasting a hole in the wall that sucks them all out. *''Family Guy: PTV (2005;animated)'' Hope/Various: Bob Hope is killed in an explosion after he crashes a motorcycle causing it to catch on fire and explode. *''Futurama: The Duh-Vinci Code (2010;animated) [''Leonardo DaVinci]:'' Crushed to death by a gear from his doomsday machine after he starts up the back up generator after Fry (Billy West) shuts it down, *Futurama: The Thief Of Baghead ''(2012; animated) Calculon: Dies of poisoning after drinking food coloring trying to upstage Lagdon Cobb (David Herman). *''Brickleberry: My Favorite Bear'' (2013; animated) The Bear: Dies of shock when he freaks out at his hallucinations after taking an overdose of over the counter drugs, he is then revived in the hospital with paddles and an adrenalin shot, he later dies again of a heart attack while talking to Steve (David Herman). *''Futurama: Calculon 2.0 ''(2013; animated)'' Calculon: Crushed to death by a stage catwalk after giving a speech about how he is unappreciated as an actor after having been earlier brought back from the dead. *Rick and Morty: M. Night Shaym-Aliens![[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2014''; '''animated)]] [Stu]: Killed (off-screen) in spaceship explosion. *Rick and Morty: Ricksy Business (2014; animated)'' [Abradolph Lincler]: Mauled to death by a two headed lion alien to buy Morty (Justin Roiland) time to collect crystals. *''Rick and Morty: The Ricks Must Be Crazy'' (2015) [Miniverse President]: Killed when Justin Roiland destroys the Miniverse. *''All Hail King Julien: The Day Before Tomorrow'' (2017; animated) Koto: Crushed to death by a stone monolith accidentally dismantled by King Julien (voiced by Danny Jacobs). He later appears as a ghost while meeting King Julien. *''Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption'' (2017) [Galactic Federation President]: Commit suicide after economic disaster. *''Rick and Morty: Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender'' (2017) [Crocubot]: Crushed between two metal platforms after answering a question wrong in a SAW-like trap devised by Justin Roiland. *''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017)'' Bob Pataki/Homeless Man/Flunky Guard: The "Flunky Guard" is killed when Lasombra (Alfred Molina) uses him as a shield when he sets off a trap that shoots arrows at him. The rest of his characters survive. Video Game deaths *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2016) [Mr. Freeze]: At the end of his playable content in the Seasons of Infamy story downloadable content, Maurice turns off his suit's life support systems in order to spend the remainder of his time alive alongside Cissy Jones, the two of them presumably passing away off-screen. Gallery Frozen_The_Storm.png|Jennifer Lee and Maurice LaMarche's animated death in Frozen. LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Video wills Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Weather Stars Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Death scenes by squashing Category:Death scenes by accidental squashing Category:Actors who died in Chris Buck Movies